1. Field of the Invention
In a first aspect, this invention relates to a tool intended for chip removing machining.
In a second aspect, the invention also relates to a replaceable cutting body as such, suitable for use in the tool according to the invention.
2. Description of Related Art
Within all main disciplines of the technique for chip removing or cutting machining (turning, milling and drilling), tools are used that are composed of a fixed or rotatable basic body and at least one replaceable cutting insert. In order to obtain optimum dimensional accuracy of the usually metallic workpieces being machined, it is vital that the cutting insert is fixed to the basic body in a stable, reliable and solid-geometrically exact way. For this reason, recently there have been developed a number of different connecting interfaces between the cutting inserts and the insert seats formed in the basic bodies and in which the cutting inserts are applied. Contrary to the planar and numerous contact surfaces, which previously have been present to hold the cutting inserts in place in the insert seats, the modern connecting interfaces are based on a combination of male and female elements engaging each other, which among other things have the purpose of counteracting turning of the cutting insert in relation to the insert seat. Therefore, the connecting interfaces are frequently also called male/female couplings.
Tools are previously known of the type initially mentioned, which make use of a number of rim-like spaced-apart, male-like fingers on the cutting insert, as well as a number of spaced-apart and elastically resilient projections in the insert seat of the basic body, wherein the fingers may be pressed in and be wedged up in seats between the projections. In doing so, the resilient projections are bent away and apply a spring force to the fingers, which powerfully and tightly presses the contact or wedge surfaces of the fingers against co-operating support surfaces on the projections. The different embodiments of connecting interfaces presented in the known tools have given promising results with respect to the capability of, in cooperation with a tightening member, e.g., a screw, fixing the cutting insert in a stable and exact way in the insert seat. However, a disadvantage has appeared in the form of difficulties to detach the cutting insert from the insert seat in connection with the cutting insert being replaced. Thus, after loosening of the tightening screw, the fingers of the cutting insert are fixed in a self-locking way by such a force that the cutting insert cannot be picked away manually by the fingers of the hand, but only by means of mechanical tools, such as a hammer and pliers. This disadvantage is not acceptable in connection with practical, everyday use of the tools, since frequent insert exchanges have to be possible to be carried out in a smooth and fast way. Another disadvantage is that it may be difficult to bring the fingers into the seats initially. In such a way, the work of the operator is further delayed.